


Abominable

by kaige68



Series: Bumble [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Challenge: a_to_z, Community: 1_million_words, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's in a name?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abominable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [A-Z challenge: Week A](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/41554.html) at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.
> 
> Disclaimer - I don't own them!!! This is just fun!

“Can we call him Bumble? He could be a Bumble.” Clint held the puppy to his chest, smiling while it bit playfully at his fingers. He never looked at Phil as he asked the question, sniper-focus trained on the white ball of fluff.

“Why Bumble?” He leaned on his kitchen counter, peripheral vision taking in the back yard. What would be green in the lush summertime, was covered in white. Snow, and puppy prints and boot tracks where Phil’s ‘housemates’ had been playing yesterday afternoon.

The animal had chased Hawkeye through the yard like a bunny. Phil begrudgingly noted it was cute, the way the puppy seemed to spring straight up, the way Clint laughed and hopped as well.

How was this his life? How did this man know exactly how to play him? A ‘quick’ trip to the mall, where Phil was touched when he received a kiss and two perfect mall hotdogs. He smiled and chewed, happily dazed, following Clint around the mall until they were driving home with a puppy. Clearly, his weakness had been found and exploited.

Clint raised the spaniel in the air, wiggly tail and enthusiastic panting mirrored the man’s smile. “Because Bumbles bounce!”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fueled by fluffy vengeance.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/737836) by [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68)
  * [Trick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019254) by [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68)
  * [Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065496) by [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68)
  * [Where's the love?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400287) by [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68)




End file.
